Silent Screams
by AnimeFreak9091
Summary: Written in black was, 'Your Next'. "Ghost-san, you've used the wrong 'your' it should be 'Y.O.U.'.R.E'." Mai corrected. Naru glared. "Mai, now isn't the time to be correcting the choice of letters in the Ghost's warning." A new case comes in for SPR to investigate the Watanabe Mansion, but soon SPR starts wondering if it's the dumb ghost they have watch out for. Naru x Mai
1. Chapter 1

Clearly, waking Shibuya Kazuya up at 6:00am in the morning wasn't something that everyone enjoyed doing. However considering that they had to leave for another case in an hour _somebody_ had to wake up the moody teenager. Although by law, he was an adult once he turned 18. But to the SPR members he was still a teenager.

Sadly, Mai being the youngest in the group of SPR she was the one forced to go and wake Naru. Although she was sure Masako would have been happy enough to go and wake him up.

"I'm the youngest... Masako's the same age as me..." Mai mumbled annoyed as she walked down the long halls of the Ninamori Mansion.

They had just finished a case here, a really easy one at that. The scratches on the walls turned out to be a stray cat that had wondered in without anyones notice, the cat also being the culprit of the open cabinets and spilled food. The opening and closing of the knobless attic door was the work of the wind that drifted in threw the window which the Ninamori couple had thought was sealed shut.

No real ghost here.

Mai stopped when she was in front of the guest room that Naru and Lin had stayed in for their stay here. She sighed and opened the door only to blink in surprise when she bumped straight into Naru's chest. Looking up she found Naru glaring down at her.

"You were going to come in without knocking?" He asked, his usual morning crankyness kicking in.

"Uh..." Mai started dumbly. "Bou-san told me to come-."

"You're blaming your lack of knowledge on Bou-san?" Naru asked, cutting her off.

Mai sucked in a breath. "But I was told to..." She trailed off and Naru narrowed his eyes.

"What if I was changing?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"But you weren't..." Mai quietly said, feeling as if she was shrinking.

"Okay." Naru snapped and turned around, walking down the all leaving Mai terrified at falling victim to his morning mean-ness. She took a deep breath and walk behind him at a safe distance.

...

The moment Mai walked into the room their base was in the Ninamori Mansion, she stormed towards the couch where Bou-san and the rest of SPR minus Lin was sitting, tears falling down at face.

"You bastards!" She whisper/yelled once she stopped in front of them. "I hate you."

Bou-san chuckled nervously. "Sorry, you seem to be the only person besides John who can wake Naru up without him flipping over a table." He said and Mai glared at him.

"Mai." Naru called and Mai jumped before looking over her shoulder slowly.

"Y-Yes?" She asked when she could see him fully. He was standing by the door looking over his shoulder at her.

"Come here." He said and Mai looked at him confused. "I said come here. We're going somewhere." He said and Mai went wide eyed before she laughed.

"U-Uh..." She trailled off. "Where are-?"

Naru cut her off. "Too slow, Masako. Come." He said before walking out. Mai stood with her jaw dropped before she turned to look at Masako when she passed her, her kimono sleeve up to her face to hide her smirking lips.

"What the heck." Mai said before she sighed and plopped down in between John and Ayako on the couch, Bou-san grinning at her.

Surely Naru wouldn't be so mean to her all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-hey! Thanks for reading my story! Uh, I just wanna say sorry for all the Grammer and Spelling mistakes I will have. And I'm sorry if Naru is kind of OOC:)**

Mai put her hand to her mouth to hide her snickers. She glanced at Masako who was sitting beside her in the SPR van with her nose stuck up in the air. Naru had hurt her pride, making her pick up the garbage left in the room that the girls were staying in at the Ninamori mansion.

Suddenly, Mai felt a dark aura and she looked at Masako only to see that she wasn't doing anything. Then her eyes traveled to the passenger seat and jumped in surprise when she glanced in the review mirror and met Naru's glare.

She quickly looked away and tugged on the tips of her hair which now went slightly past her shoulders. She was wrong when she thought Naru wouldn't be so mean the whole day. He almost seemed more pissed than when he woke up this morning.

Clearing her throat, Mai turned behind her towards Ayako. "So... how's it going?" She asked and Ayako looked up before shifted in her seat as she attempted to move away from Bou-san.

"Great." She replied tightly. "If this monkey closed his legs then I'd have more room." She said and Bou-san turned towards her.

"Huh?" He asked and Ayako's eye twitched in annoyance before she punched his leg. "H-Hey! Ow!" Bou-san yelped when she continued to punch his leg.

Now forgotten, Mai turned forwards before turning her head to look out the window as she tuned out Bou-san's and Ayako's yelling.

She was 17, yet she felt like she hadn't lived life to the fullest yet. Hadn't had her first kiss, the boys at school thought she was cute but because of her bubbly personality they couldn't take her seriously. She had everything she had wished for when she felt so alone after her parents died.

She had a family, she was happy. Yet she still felt like something was missing. She smiled as she felt the wind from Naru's open window blow through her hair.

She turned her eyes away from the window and looked in the review mirror once more only to stop when she met Naru's eyes. This time he wasn't glaring causing Mai to go wide eyed only Naru blinked and he wasn't looking at her.

_My imagination...?_ Mai wondered confused._ I need to go pee..._ She squirmed in her seat. She hadn't used it before they left the Ninamori mansion, even though Ayako had told to her to go she still hadn't listened thinking that she was able to hold it until they got to the Watanabe mansion.

Nope. She needed it, and the more she thought about it the more she needed it.

Finally about five minutes later she gave in and slapped the back of Naru's passenger seat repeatedly. She crossed her legs and bounced in her seat as she continued to violently shake his seat until he turned around to her, his glare sending daggers through her. "What?" He snapped harshly but Mai could careless. She needed the washroom! NOW!

"W-Washroom!" She got out and Naru stared at her and she turned towards him. "Please! Lin-san, please stop the car at store or something I really really need to go!" She cried.

She turned towards Naru again, expecting to see annoyance. But instead his lips were tilted upwards in a smirk. "Didn't Ayako tell you to the go before we left?" He asked calmly and Mai let out a groan as she leaned over.

"I'm serious, I really need it." Mai whined childishly. Naru raised an eye brow waiting for her to answer his question. Mai clenched her teeth before nodding quickly. "Yes! She did and I didn't listen, can I go now?" She asked and Naru watched her for a moment before taking his sweet time in telling Lin to stop at a store.

Mai let out a cry of joy when they stopped at a gas station store before she swung open the van door and ran towards the gas station doors without closing the van door on the way. Naru closed his eyes before opening the passenger door and stepping out before closing the door Mai left open.

Only the moment the door was closed it was open again as Mai quickly got inside the van in a rush. "No washroom here!" She yelled ignoring the annoyed Naru as she looked at Lin. "To the next store!"

...

"Woah..." Mai breathed as she and the other members excluding Lin, Masako, and Naru stared in amazement at the Watanabe mansion. "It's huge." She mumbled only to jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Naru's hand.

"Mai, stop staring like an idiot." He said and Mai glared at him before shrugging off his hand as she walked away grumbling under her breath.

"Stupid rich people."

...

"This is your room, Mai-sama." The servent said as he bowed.

Mai blinked in surprise before she felt her face go red. The servents in this house were really young and good looking. The one in front of her didn't look a year or two older than her. He looked up from his bow and his green eyes met hers before he smirked slightly.

Mai cleared her throat. "A-Ah! You should call me Mai, I'm not used to..." She trailed off when he stood straight and took a small step towards her as he reached out towards her.

"Mai, you're very cute." He said and Mai felt her eyes widen in surprise. Just as his fingers almost touched her hair someone called out.

"Mai." It was Naru. Mai almost let a sigh of relief leave her lips as she smiled at the servent.

"H-Hey, Naru!" She said quickly as she moved away the servent and quickly made her way towards him. "L-Let's go, you called me , right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naru said watching her.

"Did you need tea? Help with the equitment?" _Get me out of here_. Was the words behind her panicked words. Surprisingly, Naru played along.

"Come with me to my room." He said and Mai nodded quickly as she grabbed Naru's arm and pulled him away from her room. The servent watched them as a smirk slid onto his lips.

"Hm... So they were like that."


End file.
